Hippie Hip Hourra !/Références
Références culturelles * Le titre original, D'oh-in' In the Wind, est un jeu de mots d'une chanson de Bob Dylan, Blowin' in the Wind. * Le gag du tableau, « Tout le monde se moque de ce que « est » est pour moi » (« No one cares what my definition of 'is' is »), est une référence à la déposition de Bill Clinton pendant l'affaire Monica Lewinsky. * Le film de promotion de la centrale nucléaire de M. Burns finit par « An Alan Smithee Film » - de 1968 à 1999, ce pseudonyme était utilisé par les réalisateurs voulant se dissocier d'un film dont ils avaient perdu le contrôle. * Lors du flashback à Woodstock, on remarque une des photographies les plus connues du festival, utilisée pour l'album et la pochette du dvd, pendant une seconde entre le plan où Jimi Hendrix joue et celui où on voit Homer danser dans la boue. * La chanson jouée pendant le flashback à Woodstock Festival est The Star Spangled Banner de Jimi Hendrix. Celle jouée pendant que Homer fait sa production nocturne est Time of the Season des Zombies. Celle jouée pendant que la ville est sous hallucinations est White Rabbit de Jefferson Airplane. Les chansons Incense and Peppermints de Strawberry Alarm Clock, Uptown Girl de Billy Joel et Hair des Coswells sont aussi entendues, au moment où Homer se balade avec les 2 anciens hippies dans la voiture. * En version originale, Homer s'adresse à l'un des hippies par un « Good Morning Starshine ». C'est une référence à la comédie musicale Hair. * Le chien de Seth et Munchie, Ginsberg, doit son nom au poète Allen Ginsberg. * La descente en ville d'Homer et des hippies et l'addition involontaire de drogue dans le jus sont une référence aux Merry Pranksters. * Quand Ned Flanders, au volant, se met à avoir des hallucinations après avoir bu le jus de légumes bio, il voit de nombreux symboles de groupes de rock : les ours dansants archive et les squelettes dansants du groupe Grateful Dead (chacun disant "Bonjour Ned" en soulevant son chapeau, auquel est resté attaché son crâne) suivis par les marteaux marchants de The Wall des Pink Floyd et de la bouche tirant la langue des Rolling Stones. Matt Groening, le créateur de la série, a avoué être un grand fan de ces trois groupes de rock. * Quand Barney prend peur devant l'hallucination due à la drogue du jus de légume, il boit une bière pour avoir une autre hallucination qui prend le dessus. Un éléphant rose apparaît alors pour « aider » Barney. Celui-ci ressemble beaucoup à l'éléphant rose que voit Dumbo quand il est saoul. * La scène où Abraham et Jasper sont assis sur un banc en train de rire bêtement, l'un de face et l'autre de biais, est calquée sur la série Beavis et Butt-Head. * Lors de la scène finale (quand Homer demande au Docteur Hibbert s'il peut lui couper une partie de la fleur qu'il a plantée dans le crâne et qui lui cache la télévision, et que celui-ci lui répond qu'il est docteur et pas jardinier) est une référence à Star Trek quand le Docteur McCoy dit souvent « je suis un docteur, pas un ingénieur » (ou toute autre profession). * À la fin des crédits, Homer murmure : « J'ai enterré Flanders » (I burried Flanders) parodiant la légende urbaine « Paul is dead » (affirmant que Paul McCartney était mort et remplacé par un sosie, car dans la chanson des Beatles Strawberry Fields Forever, John Lennon termine la chanson par un étrange cranberry sauce que beaucoup de fans avaient interprété en I burried Paul). La version psychédélique du thème des Simpson durant les crédits peut aussi être vue comme une parodie de la chanson des Beatles Within You Without You ou d'un hommage à la chanson Tomorrow Never Knows (la batterie est identique, solo de guitare inversé, etc.) Voir Aussi en:D'oh-in' in the Wind/References es:D'oh-in' In the Wind/Curiosidades Catégorie:Références